


The Game

by tellmesomethingnew



Series: Tomione Drabble Collection [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Begging, F/M, Femdom, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smutlet, Teasing, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmesomethingnew/pseuds/tellmesomethingnew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's play a game called," she started, making a thoughtful face before she gave him a wicked grin, "How Long Can Tom Last Until He Begs?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

A glassy evening had fallen upon London and the door to a small flat opened, entering Tom Riddle fresh from his five hour shift at Borgin and Burkes. He looked tired, but nonetheless alive. The man froze at the sight of what stood leaning up against the wall beside the bedroom door.

Hermione Granger had done plenty of things with Ron in the past…er…future. But never had it quenched her thirst to try new things, which led her to stand against that wall in nothing but her knickers, bra, stockings, garter belt, glossy black heels, and bold red lipstick that she knew Tom loved her to wear. A small devious smile was splayed across her lips as she looked to Tom.

The flat was dimly lit. A lamp by the living room couch where a fire in the fireplace burned was turned on and candles on the dresser and nightstands flickered in the bedroom.

Hermione held one item.

Her wand.

And the way she twirled it in her hands gave away that she had a plan and it involved her lover Tom.

Tom closed the door behind him, shrugging out of his jacket. He hung it on the coat rack, drawing his attention back to the lioness.

"What's going on?" he asked with confusion.

With a wave of her Wand, Tom's buttons to his waistcoat were undone.

Tom looked down and back to Hermione, raising his eyebrows before a playful smile was at his lips. She wanted to play a game, and he felt more than obliged to play right along.

So as if a predator stalking its prey, he walked up to her, waiting for her to say something. But she said nothing, which left him itching to know what she had in store for him.

Suddenly, Hermione grasped onto the collar of his oxford, pulling him so close to him so that she could crush her lips to his. Fitting perfectly together, she managed to spin them around so she was practically pushing him into the bedroom. With her high heels, she kicked the door closed, pushing him onto the bed and quickly letting go.

And with a wave of her wand, Tom was bound to the bed by magic. His wrists tied together above his head. With a sudden frustrated look, Tom tilted his head back so he could watch and test the binds. Whatever charm she had used, she was smart.

Not that Tom had once doubted her intelligence.

When Tom looked back at Hermione, she was crawling up the length of the bed slowly, seductively, until she was sitting astride his waist. She leaned down and giggled dangerously, leveling her lips to his ears.

"Do you want to play a game, Tom?" she asked him.

"Depends," was his answer.

She leaned back and looked down at him, her beauty captivating him as it always had.

"Tom Riddle never begs does he?" she questioned as she hurried and got to her feet, slowly circling the foot of the bed.

The question made Tom froze.

_She can't be serious._

"Let's play a game called," she started, making a thoughtful face before she gave him a wicked grin, "How Long Can Tom Last Until He Begs?" She stopped beside the bed, reaching over and waving her wand as his clothes disappeared. He watched her lay her wand safely on the nightstand.

A very naked Tom Riddle laid opened and exposed to his mistress.

She touched his muscular, lanky chest, feeling the hard muscles slowly, until she reached his stomach. She leaned down so that they were nearly nose to nose. He felt the heat radiating from her, soaking it in with each deep breath he took. It wasn't too cold in the flat, thanks to the burning fireplace in the living room, but the sexy edge in Hermione's voice had left his shaft to begin to thicken as his skin broke out into goose bumps.

"You're probably wondering, 'What's the prize?' Because, you know, every one-sided game must come with a prize, right?" She went to kiss him, and Tom tried to lean forward a bit to lean into the kiss, but what he got instead was a hard bite at his lower lip. He liked that.

"When you beg me to let you cum, you'll get your wish." She pulled away from him, slowly walking to the foot of the bed, her hips swaying seductively.

No matter how badly he already wanted to fuck her, prideful anger took over his mood. "I do not beg," he spat at her with bitterness.

Hermione, used to that bitterness by now, gave him a bored look.

And just like that, her little warm hand was wrapped around the base of his already throbbing cock. Tom nearly gasped into the air of the bedroom at the contact. He hadn't felt her touch, that intimately, for weeks. The two had been so busy…

Hermione was nestled between his legs now, eyeing his cock with an adoring glint in her brown eyes. Slowly, loosely, she moved her fisted hand upwards until her palm was wrapped around the smooth tip. Tom had broken out into a heat of shuttered breaths, his eyes closed and his eyebrows furrowed under the pleasure her hands brought him.

Weakly, he pulled at the bindings, wanting to touch her, but the fact that he couldn't touch her was what drove him even further over the edge of denying the situation.

Hermione moved so that she was no sitting astride his stomach, facing the swollen cock, blocking his view.

She leaned down and without him expecting it, moved her tongue to the skin just below the tip, facing him, stroking it hard and fast in that small spot.

Behind Hermione, Tom let out a hard gasp and then a small moan.

Merlin, she loved it when he moaned for her like that. Excitement flashed through her body, leaving her muscles down south at the beginning of their clenching towards being far more hornier than she already was.

Gripping the base as hard as she knew Tom was okay with, she covered her lips over his tip, sliding down so that she had the room to swirl her tongue slowly around his tip. Tom's body jerked in response, and another moan.

Hermione straightened herself, rolling to her side so that her breasts hidden behind her corset were pressed to his side, a silky leg twisting around his to let his body fully know just how trapped he was.

"Fuck," he hissed when she wrapped her hand around his cock again, this time tightly as she stroked it hard and fast.

She leaned up to his lips, smiling. "I bet you'd love to be inside me right now, wouldn't you, Tom," she suggested.

Tom let out a heavy breath, his eyes still closed. "Yes," he breathed. He soon opened his eyes to look at hers again.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum!" He shouldn't have said that.

Hermione quickly took her hand away, letting his stiff and throbbing cock to drop to his stomach.

She gave him a sarcastic pout, shaking her head. "Oh Tom," was all she said. She pressed her lips to his neck, biting down hard until he groaned.

When she knew the build up to his orgasm had past, she grabbed his cock again, but stroking it achingly slow as she kissed where she bit.

"You'd love me to be writhing beneath you right now, wouldn't you, Tom? As you fucked me fast and hard?"

He moaned shakily in response, tilting his head away from her as if he was giving her further access to his neck.

She continued to suck, probably even working towards marking him for a few days, but she kept stroking him slowly regardless. He was so hot and warm beneath her hand that a part of her really wish she was writhing beneath him while he fucked her long and hard as well.

"Moaning for you," she said in almost a moaning voice.

Merlin, she loved his cock. She loved the silkiness of the thick, long shaft, how it was all hers, how it was only hers to accept inside her, mouth or vagina.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" he said, his voice breaking as another moan escaped him when she stroked a little faster.

"Not going to beg yet?"

"Fuck you," was his response as he turned to glare at her.

Hermione gave him a small smile. "You might be able to later."

Tom knew well he couldn't fuck her unless she gave him permission, which is what left a dangerous flicker of emotions to pass through his green eyes.

She stroked him long, hard, fast again, smiling as Tom's body wiggled, writhing beneath her touch as he moaned.

"You want to cum?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah? You wanna cum for me? You want me to milk you?"

"Yeah," his voice was hoarse now.

"Yeah?"

She could feel his cock tensing and she let go, causing an angry and sexually frustrated growl to erupt from Tom's throat.

"You wench!" he spat at her.

Hermione only laughed, sitting up and leaning over so that she could take his cock into her mouth fully this time.

By now, Tom's cock was on fire, his body unable to keep still from how he wished he could just grab onto her hair and fuck her mouth into orgasm. Merlin, he just wanted to cum. And days upon days of no sexual relief had left him more desperate than he usually was before he would fuck his lover.

Hermione wasn't really waiting for him to beg for her to let him. She could care less about that kind of control. All she wanted to do was set him on edge and keep him there until she thought he was ready.

Once more.

Twice more.

She kept him on the edge of an orgasm, never letting him go. And he hadn't even gotten to begging her yet, which was what kept the "game" so fun.

"The heat, the wetness…" she murmured to him as she continued to edge him and he moaned at her words. "Do you realize how wet I am right now for you?"

She was sitting on his legs now and suddenly, just to see how much more he could really take, and how much control she had over herself, she raised herself up on her knees and visibly pushed aside her panties to show him just how wet she really was. A little dot of wetness had clung to her panties, leaving him breathing heavy and looking at her with the same amount of lust he had in his eyes before their very first time. She had almost forgotten what it looked like.

She went and angled herself over him, one hand keeping her panties to the side and the other hand angling his cock, which was now seeping of precum, to her opening. He made a feral noise in the back of his throat, trying to moving his hips to jerk himself up into her, but the binding at his wrists, had traveled to his hips, forcing him flat to the mattress. She allowed him only to feel the wetness of her opening. He growled louder this time, sexual frustration all over his face.

To test him even more further, she let go of him, moving the hand that was just holding his throbbing cock now to where her swept-aside panties had left her bare to him. With her legs parted like how they were, he had perfect eye contact of her swollen clit. She pressed her fingers to it, gasping loudly for him.

"You love it when I cum, Tom. I know you do," she said in a heavy voice.

"Just let me fuck you already."

Hermione giggled evilly, forcing herself off of him before she lost her own control and jammed him into her. Throbbing for pleasure, she pulled her clothes off slowly, stripping for him until he was writhing again, wanting pleasure. Completely naked now, she mounted him again, Grabbing his cock and burying it between her folds so that it sat up against her opening, her clit. She had to work hard on keeping her own control when she grinded slowly against him, brushing her wetness onto the throbbing cock. She shivered and she shook from how good felt. And he saw.

Tom wanted so very badly to grab onto her hips and to just push into her. He imagined how easily it would be, for how wet she could feel she was just from his cock riding against her private parts.

She moved away when she already felt her own orgasm on the brink of building up.

_Fuck it._

In a blink of an eye, she was stroking him tightly and fast, making him moan.

"You better let me cum, Hermione Granger," he said firmly, shakily. She could hear the desperation in his tone and that was enough.

She kept pumping his cock until he let out a loud moan, spilling onto her hand and onto his stomach. She kept pumping him until she felt him go soft.

Upset that she didn't let him cum inside her, that she had just edged him like that, for nearly a good half hour, that she had just toyed with his mind like that, Tom laid there angry and panting. It was a strong orgasm, one of his best— he'll admit that but only to himself.

He jolted when after about five minutes of silence and him refusing to look at her, Hermione had wrapped her mouth around his cock, wanting to lick him clean. He looked down at her, watching her clean up the cum from his cock, from her hand, and from his stomach.

Fuck, that's hot, Tom declared in his mind.

And just as soon as he had came, he was hardening back up again. And he could tell Hermione felt it from the way she was bobbing her head up and down easily and how she just suddenly slowed down.

She let go of him and looked up at him, smiling. "So. How was that?"

"A surprise, I'll give it that," he said with raised eyebrows.

Hermione grabbed her wand and flicked it, thinking it to be safe to let him go. She ignored her want for him, thinking Tom had enough for one night and a hot bath would be enough to get her off satisfactually.

But the moment Tom felt his wrists go free, he had grabbed onto her waist, making so many movements Hermione was confused until they had stopped. She was beneath him now and he was above her, a hand on her throat.

He gripped her, but not threateningly— just enough to where he knew he'd deepen the aroused state she was originally going to leave herself in.

"You better be prepared," he told her in a stressed, emotional, angry voice.

Hermione looked up at him with dilated eyes, feeling him reach between them so that he grabbed his cock, pressing the head to her throbbing clit.

She tried not to make a noise of response, but it was no use. A shaky whine left her throat, her eyebrows arching up together.

Like earlier, this intimate touch, genital-on-genital, felt overwhelming. It had been so long since he touched her at all that it left her breathless, left her confounded with so much pleasure that she itched for orgasm, her eyes even watering at just how heightened the pleasure was.

As if automatic, her legs spread wide open for him, wanting to closest feeling to her clit she could get from him.

"We need to fuck more often," he declared aloud.

Hermione just nodded her head, agreeing with him immediately.

He was pressing his head against her clit softly, not the hard way he knew she disliked, and it was the perfect amount of pleasure for her. He kept stroking his head against her clit. Once, twice— she came undone, crying out.

No sooner did she cry out did he ram his once-again throbbing cock into her. Yes, he usually waited for permission, but that cry of pleasure was enough permission for him to know she wanted him inside her.

And she did. The penetration shocked her to where after her orgasmed cry, she gasped and cried out his name, feeling him fuck her so hard his balls bounced against her cheeks, feeling him fill her up all the way and hitting her hilt with an angrily sexual slam, the headboard of the bed hitting the wall with each fast thrust.


End file.
